Pupetta
by Catherine Applewhite
Summary: Él era un hombre rico casado pero sin hijos que llevaba una vida tranquila en Villa San Michele junto a su esposa. Ella era una pobre niña que nunca había conocido los placeres y lujos de la vida hasta que él la adoptó.
1. Chapter 1

**.****Pupetta.**

**Autor:** Catherine Applewhite.

**-Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente soy una simple servidora que los utiliza para saciar su ansiedad de ser creativa.

**-****Advertencias**: Ninguna, por ahora.

-**N/A:** Este fanfic lo hago por propia diversión y porque adoro el anime y el manga no tiene ningún fin. Espero que disfruten leyendo.

**-Género: **Romance.

**-Datos de Interés:**

_Texto en cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes._

—. — Cambio de escena.

**-Summary**_: Él era un hombre rico casado pero sin hijos que llevaba una vida tranquila en Villa San Michele junto a su esposa. Ella era una pobre niña que nunca había conocido los placeres y lujos de la vida hasta que él la adoptó. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Ville San Michele.**

_Noche. Noche encantada. Noche dolorosa. Noche insensata, mágica y loca.  
Y luego más noche. Noche que parece no acabar nunca. Noche que, sin embargo, a veces pasa demasiado rápido._

_**Villa San Michele, Isla Anacapri 1946.**_

Estábamos en pleno Julio y el despiadado y sofocante calor le hacía insoportable el transito del día. Las ventanas del despacho estaban abiertas de par en par dejando que de vez en cuando la brisa marina se colara por ella y refrescara la pequeña habitación. Llevaba unas horas encerrado detrás de aquella mesa de ébano firmando y revisando los papeles que le había traído el viejo Totossai. De pronto sintió un alboroto en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió dejando paso a su esposa que traía cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Inuyasha! cariño creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa. ¿No crees? Llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo en esta isla y no es que no me guste, pero sabes que no soy feliz aquí. Mi vida, nuestra vida esta Italia Inuyasha, no en una isla apartada de la sociedad, las personas aquí son poco sociables y hasta los propios criados me miran con mala cara cuando les comento sobre lo último que compré en mi viaje a París, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Me tratan mal!, ¡a mí! A tú esposa. — Gritaba agitando las manos Kikyo. ¿No lo notan? Es adorable convivir con ella por el resto de mi vida. Kikyo me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos cafés esperando que alguna palabra saliera de mis labios, pero yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que atender sus necesidades extremas cada vez que lo necesitaba.

—Kikyo por favor ya hemos hablado un millón de veces de esto y no quiero que volvamos a discutir este tema nunca más. No nos iremos de esta isla porque tengo negocios importantes que atender hasta próximo aviso. Y cuando digo no es NO, así que deja de comportarte como una chiquilla y entiende mis razones mi amor. Y ahora por favor retírate tengo que continuar firmando estos importantes papeles. —La vi con intención de volver a retomar el tema pero una mirada de advertencia fue más que suficiente como para que se tragara sus palabras y saliera de la habitación indignada.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y sentí como sus pasos se perdían por el pasillo. Llevé una mano al puente de la nariz y lo masajee para tranquilizarme. Aquella mujer me sacaba de paso, cada vez que podía me venía con el mismo cuento de querer abandonar aquella isla.

Villa San Michele situada en el punto más alto de la isla de Capri era el lugar donde hacía siglos ocupaba la Villa del Emperador romano Tiberio. La casa estaba situada a 327 metros de altura sobre el nivel del mar. Miles de peldaños de roca rodeadas por una espesa vegetación te conducían a un sendero de piedras blanqueadas por el sol y más allá hectáreas de jardines, rodeados por centenares de flores rojas satinadas.

Al otro extremo de aquellos bellos jardines crecen rosales con rosas de distintos colores: blancas, rojas, marfil y del tono de la crema de avellana. Algunas trepan junto con las enredaderas y se extienden en macizos, crecen sin control y se enroscan. Setos cubiertos por dalias y peonias blancas y cabeceando en el centro millares de tulipanes rojos, rosados, malvas, cerrados o abiertos. Dispersas por aquel bello paraíso esculturas de origen romano y hasta esfinges. En el centro del jardín principal entre algarrobales una pequeña capilla de origen medieval.

Un pequeño parador sobresalía hacía fuera y desde allí se podía contemplar la gran mancha de agua turquesa que recorría kilómetros a la redonda y más allá.

Hacía el interior escondida detrás de tanta belleza se alza un amplio camino hasta un antiguo palacete cubierto de yeso fino en las esquinas, de paredes blancas como la leche y el techo y los marcos de las ocho ventanas pintados de azul cobalto.

Ese era mi hogar y ni Kikyo ni nadie interrumpiría mi calmada vida en aquella visión celestial. Había invertido muchísimo capital por vivir en semejante lugar y trajo a su esposa a vivir con él para no dejarla sola en Italia y ahora ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo el mundo y la otra con él quejándose de estar apartada de la gran vida.

La gran vida para Kikyo era vivir en Italia e ir a las grandes fiestas de presentación en sociedad para demostrar sus joyas y posesiones. Alardear de riquezas inexistentes delante de solterones ricos e irse a la cama con ellos.

Antes de venir a vivir allí mi vida era así llena de lujos y de las más bellas mujeres. Ya ni recuerdo las innumerables veces que me había acostado con mujeres ambiciosas. Y en una de esas celebraciones encontré a Kikyo tan bella y deslumbrante entre las demás mujeres, me desesperé por tenerla solo para mí, y en uno de esas acaloradas noches entre sedas, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Como no ella aceptó encantada y desde entonces es mi esposa, mi caprichosa y desdichada esposa.

Dejé los recuerdos a un lado y terminé de firmar los papeles que me quedaban revisándolos uno por uno hasta la letra pequeña. Tenía que viajar mañana a primera hora de la mañana fuera de la isla durante al menos una semana.

Rellené la última hoja y la coloqué encima de las otras, deje la pluma a un lado y me pasé las manos por mí alargada cabellera tan negra como la noche. Alcé la vista por la ventana y vi que el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un rojizo con toques anaranjados y el sol se escondía por la línea invisible que formaba el horizonte. Ya era hora de tomar un descanso, dentro de poco servirían la cena en el salón principal.

Arrastró la silla y se levantó de ella colocándola de nuevo en su sitio. Recogió el bulto de papeles y los colocó en un pequeño baúl de madera fina cerrándolo dos veces con la llave.

Salió del despacho dando zancadas y caminó hasta sus aposentos situados al fondo del segundo pasillo. Un baúl situado en uno de los extremos de la gran habitación le dio a entender que sus ropajes estaban preparados para su partida.

Caminó hasta la habitación del fondo y la cerró tras entrar, una tina de agua caliente le esperaba al fondo lista para él. Se despojó de su ropa y se introdujo en ella disfrutando de un placentero baño.

Las gotas de agua y sudor se mesclaban bajando por su piel tostada por el sol hasta chocar contra el agua de la bañera. Se frotó cada parte de su cuerpo con jabón francés y se enjuagó en cabello con vinagre blanco dejando que su negra cabellera brillara más que nunca.

Envuelto en una toalla salió del baño y rebuscó en su armario unas nuevas prendas para ir a cenar. Se vistió con un traje de terciopelo negro y peino su largo cabello quitando los enredos, dejándolo suelto para que se secara al viento.

Sale por la puerta, recorriendo con altivez el pasillo, dobla y vuelve a doblar hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras que lo llevan al inmenso vestíbulo. Primera puerta a la izquierda.

Un señor ya mayor la abre y hace una pequeña reverencia saludándolo. Él simplemente le hace una seña con la cabeza dando a entender un saludo. Él señor le acompaña hasta la silla en el extremo izquierdo, donde él se sienta y la corre dejando que se acomode.

Le hace una seña a una de las sirvientas para que se acerque a él, necesita preguntarle algo. Ella camina dando trompicones hasta él, _está nerviosa y no es una conclusión._

— _¿_Desea algo el señor?—Pregunta ella con un simple susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuche.

— ¿Sabe usted si mí querida esposa piensa honrarme con su presencia en la cena?—Su voz prepotente y fuerte hace que la sirvienta tiemble de miedo durante unos segundos y piense bien la respuesta.

—Se… Señor Inuyasha… su esposa…dijo claramente que esta noche cenaría en su habitación. Si desea… la hago llamar. —Su voz tembló en busca de la respuesta adecuada. Esperó unos segundos a que Inuyasha respondiera, pero de la nada se escuchó un golpe en seco contra la mesa y un gruñido proveniente del él. La sirvienta asustada pegó un gritó la alarma y se va corriendo por donde vino, escuchando la sentencia dictada por su señor

— ¡Les prohíbo terminantemente subirle comida alguna a mi esposa! ¿Queda claro? Si ella desea algo o da alguna orden recuerden bien lo que acabo de decir, ¡o su cabeza rodará en bandeja de plata! ¡Y ahora quiere alguien servirme mi comida de una vez!—Sus gritos alarmaron a la servidumbre que se dirigieron corriendo a la cocina y volaron con bandejas de plata repletas de los manjares más deliciosos probados jamás.

Comió su parte y nada más terminar se levantó de la mesa dejando atrás el gran comedor y caminando por el vestidor hasta subir las grandes escaleras y hacer el mismo recorrido de antes hasta sus aposentos.

Kikyo no dormía con él, ella había pedido una habitación aparte en el otro extremo de la casa. Todo aquello empezó a suceder desde la pérdida del embarazo que tubo hacía un año atrás. El médico le había dicho que ya no podía tener más hijos porque perdería todos y eso fue la causa de los trastornos causados. Desde aquel día nuestra vida de feliz matrimonio bien consumido acabo. Dejando tras lo sucedido un sabor acido y rancio que dio paso al dolor y después a la soledad.

La pareja feliz dejo de serlo y todo dejo de ser color de rosa para convertirse en un infierno. Días tras días se escuchaban los gritos y las peleas entre ellos dos, era una sensación horrible.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo. Trataré de colgar el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá todo depende de lo inspirada que me sienta jejejeje. ¡Espero recibir vuestros comentarios, me pondré muy contenta!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^.^

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**.****Pupetta.**

**Autor:** Catherine Applewhite.

**-Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente soy una simple servidora que los utiliza para saciar su ansiedad de ser creativa.

**-****Advertencias**: Ninguna, por ahora.

-**N/A:** Este fanfic lo hago por propia diversión y porque adoro el anime y el manga no tiene ningún fin. Espero que disfruten leyendo.

**-Género: **Romance.

**-Datos de Interés:**

_Texto en cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes._

—. — Cambio de escena.

**-Summary**_: Él era un hombre rico casado pero sin hijos que llevaba una vida tranquila en Villa San Michele junto a su esposa. Ella era una pobre niña que nunca había conocido los placeres y lujos de la vida hasta que él la adoptó. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Il mio allievo.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol le despertaron de su profundo sueño. Se restregó los ojos con los puños de su fina camisa de seda pura y decidió que ya era la hora de partir a su largo viaje.

Se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia el baño y se baño como hacía todos los días. Se puso su traje de largos viajes y salió de la habitación como alma que se lleva el diablo. Desayuno una copa de zumo natural de naranja junto una taza de café humeante recién hecho y unos panecillos dorados recién horneados.

Su esposa hoy tampoco tenía intención de bajar a desayunar junto a él. Terminó de darle la última mordida a uno de los panecillos dando por finalizado su desayuno. Se levantó dirigiéndose a donde estaba la servidumbre, ya era la hora de dar las órdenes para cuando él se marchara. Cuando lo vieron venir todos los criados dejaron de lado sus quehaceres, prestando atención a lo que el Señor Inuyasha iba a decir.

—Como todos debéis saber ya hoy parto en un importante viaje a Italia y estaré fuera por lo menos una semana. Mi querida esposa quedara a cargo de todo mientras yo no este. Y ahora señores me marcho mi carruaje me espera fuera. — Su prepotente voz retumbó por toda la habitación dejando bien claro quién era Inuyasha Taisho. Salió del salón a pasos rápidos y salió de la casa. Caminó por el jardín acompañado de uno de sus sirvientes que llevaba su baúl. Al final de aquellas largas escaleras le esperaba un Chrysler de 1942 el conductor lo saludo levantando un poco su sombrero.

—Buenos días Señor Taisho. ¿Partimos ya?—El señor le dedico una suave sonrisa mientras ponía en marcha la maquinaria.

Cargaron el baúl en los asientos traseros junto con él y el carruaje se fue alejando cada vez más dejando atrás Ville San Michele. Él camino hasta el puerto ese día se hizo rápido debido al poco tránsito de personas que había a esa hora. Cuando el enorme reloj colgado entre dos grandes postes empezó a dar campanadas marcando así la hora de partida del barco rumbo a Italia. Todas los caballeros y las damas fueron embarcando e Inuyasha entre ellos.

—. —

El barco se había alejado ya del puerto y había tomado rumbo hacía su nuevo destino dejando atrás la belleza de la isla. El mar ante ellos les daba la bienvenida y los abrazaba con sus olas. Él mientras tanto se dedicaba a observar la hermosa vista del sol en pleno día y el color turquesa de las aguas.

Sus pensamientos estaban lejanos. Se llevo a los carnosos labios otro sorbo de aquel líquido amarillento. Su respiración era pausada y sus ojos se entrecerraban debido al cansancio. Alzó una de las sillas y la puso a su lado sentándose en ella. La brisa del mar mecía sus cabellos y haciendo que su sueño se hiciera cada vez más profundo.

Unos toques en la puerta de su camarote fueron más que suficientes para interrumpir su sueño. Dejo a un lado la copa de whisky y se levantó de mal humor de su asiento. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie frente a ella, o por lo menos nadie de su altura que ocupara su campo de visión.

Gruño por lo bajo y maldijo al estúpido que había interrumpido su descanso. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y volvió a sentarse en su asiento bebiendo otro trago de la copa. Estaba disfrutando del sabor agridulce del whisky cuando sintió de nuevo unos suaves toques de nudillos en la puerta. Enfurecido se levanto del asiento y abrió la puerta buscando al incordio que osaba molestarle.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Da la cara de una maldita vez insensato!— Su grave voz retumbó por los pasillos que se quedaron en un perturbarte silencio aumentando el enfado de él.

—A… aquí abajo señor…— Una dulce voz le hablaba desde el suelo del barco. Su mirada bajó encontrándose por primera vez con unos ojos achocolatados profundos y húmedos, con un brillo especial. _El rostro de un ángel, _fue lo primero que se paso por su mente. Una niña de unos diez años le miraba de arriba abajo analizándolo como si se tratara del mismísimo demonio.

Aquellas dos perlas estaban rodeadas por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras. Su rostro infantil tenía forma de corazón y tenía la piel del color de las almendras tostadas. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos largas trenzas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de la pequeña cintura y unos cuantos pelos rebeldes le adornaban la frente formando un flequillo.

Ella le miraba con ojos malditos esperando a que el dijera algo. Sacudió su cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos de la mente y concentrándose en la pequeña niña le hablo.

— ¿Quién eres tú niña? ¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí? Este lugar es para caballeros no pueden haber niños. Además no está permitido que genta de baja calaña entre aquí. — Lo último lo dijo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. La niña rodo los ojos y bufó alzando sus delicadas manos hacia él enseñándole una carta que llevaba en la mano.

Él la miro a ella y miro el sobre buscando alguna respuesta a aquello. Después de un buen rato le arrancó el sobre de las manos y lo abrió, unas cuantas palabras estaban escritas en el.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Sé que esto te resulta extraño pero tú mismo insististe en que encontrara alguna forma de pagarte mi deuda, ¿no es así? Pues aquí te envío mi pago con la condición de que me dejes en paz a mí y a mi marido. Esa pequeña mocosa que vez frente a ti es mi hija mayor Kagome Higurashi, ese es mi pago te entrego a mi hija a cambio de que quites esa orden judicial en nuestra contra. Hacía tiempo que quería deshacerme de esa pequeña embustera y que mejor forma que enviándotela a ti. Sé que tú sabrás educarla muy bien y además en un futuro podría ser tu puttanina, ¿no te agrada la idea? Supongo que sí. Que disfrutes de tu viaje. Un saludo cordial de la familia Higurashi. Atentamente: Kagura Higurashi,_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta la arrugo y la lanzó al suelo pisoteándola con sus zapatos. _Maldita Kagura, había sido capaz de vender a su propia hija por tal de deshacerse de él y de aquella denuncia. _Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes crisparan de rabia.

Miro a la niña que se dedicaba a observar el corredor con ojos interesados. Le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo que empezaba a desarrollar y apartó la vista mirando a un punto fijo. Se paso la mano por el cabello masajeándolo suavemente mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiar nada así que de la nada cogió a la niña por el brazo y la arrastró a su camarote cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sintió los quejidos de la niña por el daño que le hacía en esos momentos en su delicado brazo. La sentó en la silla en la que antes reposaba él tranquilamente y cogió otra sentándose en frente. La niña lo miro con cara de odio y se removió en su asiento girando su rostro enfadado hacia otra parte de la habitación.

Con falso afecto alzó una de sus enormes manos hacia ella tratando de tocarle la cara pero ella al ver sus claras intenciones lo escupió con fuerza en el rostro, a una velocidad de un autentico tunante. Vio claras las intenciones de aquel pequeño diablillo de morderle la mano así que él fue más rápido y la agarró por sus largas y gruesas trenzas alejando su boca de la mano de él.

La niña soltó un millón de insultos que no eran propios de alguien de su edad. Y pudo ver el odio corromper sus dos pequeñas esferas, que lo miraban fijamente en espera de algún nuevo movimiento por parte de él. En muestra de lo enfadado que estaba la agarró fuertemente por la mandíbula y le habló arrastrando sus palabras para que ella comprendiera a la primera que aquello a él tampoco le agradaba para nada.

—Mira niñita se perfectamente que esto no es de tu agrado, como tampoco es del mío. Tenía la intención de hacer un viaje tranquilo pero tú has aparecido y no eres más que una carga para mí. Y ahora dejarás de comportarte como una completa salvaje y serás una damita _muy educada_, si no quieres sufrir mi ira. ¿Lo entiendes?— La soltó y se levantó de su asiento caminando por la habitación, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase.

—No me queda más remedio que aceptar esta pequeña recompensa en nombre de tu queridísima madre. A partir de ahora serás mi pupila, y vivirás bajo mis normas. No te faltara de nada, tendrás ropa, alimentos y además una buena educación. Diremos que te he adoptado en Italia. Que eres huérfana y que no tienes ningún familiar, yo te encontré tirada en la calle pidiendo limosnas y me apene por ti. Lo sucedido hoy será nuestro pequeño secreto, por el bien de mi reputación y por tu bien también. ¿Queda claro pequeña ratita?— Sus palabras fueron firmes y decisivas. Dejando claro cada punto de aquel inexistente contrato firmado por él en el aire.

Durante todo el viaje la niña no le dedico ni una sola palabra y solo se había levantado para estirar sus pequeñas y largas piernas, dando pequeños paseos por la habitación. O sino ir al baño a asearse ella sola.

Cuando él barco atracó a la mañana siguiente en el enorme puerto de Italia él salió por el puente junto con la niña agarrada a su musculoso brazo. Un coche les esperaba a los dos en las afueras de la muchedumbre, que abrazaban a sus invitados entre lágrimas ficticias de alegría fingida.

El automóvil los llevo dando un largo recorrido por la ciudad, hasta llegar a una enorme mansión situada en el centro de Italia. Bajaron del automóvil y los criados enseguida corrieron a cargar con su equipaje.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Querido amigo mío cuanto tiempo sin verte! Me alegro muchísimo de esta inesperada visita a tu país natal. Pero vamos no te quedes ahí parado entrad tu y esa adorable señorita que te acompaña. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — Ahí estaba Miroku su viejo amigo.

Había decidido hacerle una visita ya que hacía tiempo que no se veían y tenía que consultar con él algunas cosas. Miroku era sacerdote en una de las iglesias de Italia, aunque no lo parecía. Vestía como un caballero en vez de llevar aquellos trajes que llevaban los sacerdotes. Era un mujeriego de primera categoría y se pasaba la vida atrás de mujeres.

—. —

Una vez dentro de la casa Miroku me hizo explicarle el motivo de mi visita y así estuvimos durante al menos unas dos horas conversando sobre nuestras vidas. Mientras tano la pequeña demonio estaba sentada en uno de los asientos y no había abierto su boca para decir absolutamente nada. Estaba demasiado tranquila desde que habíamos llegado se había mantenido en la misma postura como si de una estatua de mármol se tratase. La más bella estatua de mármol, con el seño fruncido en señal de desconcierto y enfado.

Decidí que ya era hora de contarle a Miroku sobre mi _adorable hija_. —Miroku quiero que conozcas a _Il mio allievo signorita Kagome Higurashi. ``Mi pupila, la señorita Kagome Higurashi. ´´_La encontré de camino a aquí tirada en la calle pidiendo dinero y no me pude negar a recoger a semejante ángel. Estará aquí conmigo durante toda mi estancia. Espero que no te moleste, por ahora no ha hablado mucho conmigo como mucho he conseguido sonsacarle su nombre y apellido. Tengo la intención de que viva conmigo y con Kikyo en Ville San Michele. Estoy seguro de que Kikyo estará encantada cuando la conozca. —Hablo todo el tiempo con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz. Pero es que no podía contarle a Miroku la verdad, por lo menos no ahora.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Me alegro muchísimo que os haya gustado. Y si la verdad es que yo tampoco había leído nada de este estilo así que se me ocurrió escribirlo. Y como os prometí aquí está la continuación de Pupetta. Espero que os guste. ^.^ Me gusta muchísimo Italia por eso me inspire en la isla de Anacapri como lugar de residencia de ellos. Es un lugar increíble y con unas vistas al mar preciosas.

Comentadme cualquier duda o si os gusto o no. Algún comentario constructivo. Lo que queráis.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y recordad un fanfic feliz es un fanfic con reviews. ^.^

**¡Un saludo! **


End file.
